


Gonna Have To Lock Me Up Before Too Long

by CalamityRondo



Series: The Kind of Crazy I Like [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter desperately wishes to be beta, but as luck would have it he presents as omega a week after his fifteenth birthday. And his first heat isn't a long time coming. Fortunately, his father, Tony, cares for him in a very loving way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Have To Lock Me Up Before Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished on my hard drive for quite some time. So now, I finally decided to finish it and post it. Tony/Peter is far too underappreciated! So, if anyone wants to make my day, just write some Tony/Peter fic. They're absolutely the best!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Peter knows as soon as he wakes a week after his fifteenth birthday. There is a low fire in his gut and a squishy wetness between his legs and Peter just knows _he is an omega_. And apparently, he is about to go into his very first heat.

"Oh, no no no no", he curses. He jumps from his bed, yanking his underwear down, and wipes between his legs with the cloth. But a drop of slick appears anew after just a few seconds. Peter groans. He doesn't want to be omega.

He doesn't want to be an alpha, either. Peter actually doesn't care at all for classifications, doesn't get why people bully others for a physical constitution they cannot chose or change. Peter doesn't care for being at the top of social gatherings by being alpha just as much as he doesn't care for being 'in the lowest caste' if he should be omega. Which he now is.

Peter has always hoped to be beta for one simple reason: Hormones have the weakest control over them. What Peter does care for are his studies, his work with his dad, his racing thoughts about their newest project. If he were to be beta, he would have the lowest chance of being distracted from those things. He knows the way hormones can hold control over your life, sees it every now and again in his alpha dad. Tony doesn't get into ruts often, but when he does, it lasts for days in which he is not able to think clearly at all. It's Peter who has to tend to him in that time, and Peter doesn't mind, he would do anything for his dad, but since both are occupied with Tony's hormones, neither of them gets any work done. It's frustrating.

And now, Peter is in for incoherency for a full week every so often. There is no proven standard for heat frequency, some omegas get it every month, some only once a year. Peter hopes he will be the latter.

Of course, he could get suppressants and never worry about his hormone induced stupor again, but he has learned in Sex Ed about the potential risks of prolonged use. Suppressants can damage your brain. It's a risk Peter is not willing to take, just like Tony.

He groans again, feels the fire slowly spreading to his limbs. His cock his hard and a new glob of slick runs down his legs. Peter wants to throw himself on his bed, rut against the mattress and fuck himself on his fingers, but he knows as soon as he gives in he will be mentally gone for a week. He is still somewhat coherent, the heat only slowly building, so he has to take preparations now.

He rids himself of his shirt because it's starting to get too hot. And he finds his phone and dials Harry's number. Harry hasn't awakened to his biological role yet, so he will be able to approach Peter safely. He tells him to bring water and nutrition. Talking gets harder, he stumbles over the words and has to constantly lick his dry lips. Even Harry's naturally lighter voice sends sparks of arousal down Peter's spine. His friend his concerned, but Peter shushes him. He may have only seconds left and there is still something he needs to get out.

"Bring me one of those...", it's embarrassing to say it even in his beginning heat daze, "toys with a knot." He can't hold back the moan on that last word. He has never had any particular fantasies about knots, but now it gets him going like nothing else. Like it's the one goal he has in life. His head is starting to swim.

Not waiting for Harry's reply – or maybe he has already answered but Peter was too preoccupied with his needs – he ends the call. His legs are turning to jelly, so he has to act quickly. With a strength he doesn't know where he musters it from he drags himself to the bathroom and into the large bathtub that Tony has insisted on having. He lays there for a few minutes, panting hard, before he remembers he has meant to let cold water in the tub.

The water slowly crawling up his already way too hot body is heaven. It cools him down a bit, enough even to not let him succumb to craziness entirely. It's still agony, though. A spot deep inside him – were he sober he would simply call it his ass – longs to be filled. It costs every bit of willpower he has left to not stuff his own fingers in there. Before Harry arrives with his requested toy, he won't pleasure himself lest he makes the need even worse. Although that is a thought that gets steadily more difficult to hold on to.

His hole spasms and slick mixes with the water just like his precome does. It's kind of disgusting. But Peter has to drain and refill the tube after some time anyway, because his body turns the water warm quite quickly. He longs for bags and bags of ice cubes but there hasn't been enough time to asks Harry for even more.

There are pictures in his head of him being mounted like an animal. Normally, his ears would burn crimson at those thoughts but now Peter just moans helplessly and tries to cling to the phantom pleasure.

"Pete?" A quiver rakes Peter's body, his hole clenching and unclenching violently, sending more and more slick into the water. That is not Harry's voice, it's his dad's. Peter can't remember Tony's voice being that deep, it probably isn't. It's just his sex crazed mind but Peter can't do anything except react with his whole body to the only alpha in the house.

Before he can open his mouth to send Tony away, his father just barges right in in his I-don't-care-for-privacy attitude.

"Pete, is everything–" That he even begins to ask that question shows that lying underwater covers Peter's scent more than he has imagined. Peter looks at him, sees his nostrils flare and realization light up behind his eyes. He moans, his dad is a fucking turn-on. His scent his everywhere, creeping inside of Peter, lighting him up from inside. It only gets thicker with every step Tony takes towards him. Peter holds up a hand.

"Dad..." He means to tell him to go away, but it comes out as a helpless sob. Peter is frustrated, he has no control over himself, and the only thing he can think about his how he wishes his dad would join him in the tub, join their bodies. Another sob escapes him, because he is terribly needy.

"Shh, it's okay, Peter", Tony offers. His face is full of worry and sympathy, a sight reserved only for his son. Peter can see sobriety in his eyes which means he hasn't triggered Tony's rut. It's a small relief. But then, it gets even more confusing when Tony begins stripping. Peter wonders if he has missed an explanation on Tony's part or if his mind is now so muddled that he just doesn't get his dad's actions any more.

"–you doing?" he tries to asks but more moans than actual words make it out of his mouth. Tony is opening his pants but stills. He reaches out and strokes once over Peter's hair. Peter automatically leans into the touch and whimpers.

"It gets easier after your first time, trust me." Peter nods. What Tony says makes no sense and every sense at the same time. But he knows that he can't stand the pressure inside him any longer. So if Tony offers something to relieve him, he is more than welcome.

The water swishes around him when Tony climbs into the tub. He gets on his knees between Peter's legs. His thighs brush lightly against Peter's calves but Peter surges even into that small a contact. His upper body shoots upwards before Tony's hands can steady him. Every touch is making Peter yearn for more.

"Easy there", Tony says and laughs a little. He presses a kiss to Peter's forehead before he gently lowers him into the water again. Peter's hands have come to grip Tony's arms and he pulls him along.

"Dad, this is awful", he whines in a second of mental clarity.

"I know", Tony whispers against his temple. "But it'll pass, I promise." He kisses his way down the right side of Peter's face just like his hands travel down Peter's body. One stops at his nipple, gently rubbing, while the other dips slowly lower, caressing his stomach and hips. Peter's eyes roll into his head, a string of pants and moans and the word 'dad' leaving his mouth before Tony covers it with his own. The scratch of his beard is nice although it hurts a little. Tony's lips and his tongue distract him for some moments. Tony is terribly experienced in such things and Peter can't keep up. He tries to reciprocate, but he ends up fisting Tony's hair and just taking it.

His lower body reminds him that it wants attention as well with a deep ache that actually _hurts_ and Peter whines low in his throat against Tony's lips. His father gets the message apparently seeing as the hand that has been rubbing over his hip bone trails lower, not managing to dodge Peter's dick entirely at which Peter moans wantonly, and finally arrives at Peter's hole. A finger presses against his entrance and Peter presses right back against it. It slips in without resistance and Peter breathes heavily into Tony's mouth. Finally, there is something filling him. Tony's finger is perfect, and yet there is room for so much more.

He wriggles, trying to push himself further onto the finger, getting it deeper, but it's already in to the last inch. Before Peter can whine again, though, a second finger presses in right next to the first one. It's better. He feels fuller, but he still clenches down on the digits, wishing they would fill him up even more.

Tony lifts his head, looking at Peter and he stares back unfocused. His body is still burning, the water around them having already heated up considerably, and relief is nowhere near. Holding his hands up where they are wrapped around Tony's neck is getting difficult, so he lets them slip down, scratches them down over Tony's chest, trying to convey his needs he can no longer voice.

Stopping for a second kissing his son, Tony rubs his cheek against Peter's, chuckles and whispers in his ear. "You're hot like this, Pete. Which is not surprising what with the same DNA as me and everything." He adds the second sentence like an afterthought. "Anyway, next time I'm gonna enjoy that sight a little longer. Foreplay is quite important. Well, sometimes it is. But we wouldn't want to keep you waiting now, don't we?"

Peter just nods. He hasn't heard a word Tony has said except for 'hot' and maybe 'enjoy'. He runs his hands weakly over Tony's chiseled chest and abdomen. Any other day, touching his father like that would have made Peter burst in a shower of embarrassment, but now feeling Tony's skin so close to his own is the only thing keeping him remotely sane. Tony is still only fucking him with his fingers, though, which is just not acceptable. So Peter's hand slides slower until he can wrap it firmly around Tony's impressive cock. Tony is not exactly alpha standard what with his slightly short build but his cock more than makes up for it. Peter can feel saliva pooling in his mouth just from touching it. It's thick and heavy, the bulge of his knot just barely there.

He revels in the sounds Tony makes as he strokes him. Up and down, up and down. But it's difficult. It's oh so difficult for Peter to keep doing that, so he rubs his cheek against Tony until the older man looks at him. Hazy eyes try to focus on Tony and with all the coherency he has left, Peter grounds out "Dad, please."

Tony nods soberly, but the only thing he does is wriggle another finger inside his son. Peter squirms. "No...", he mumbles.

Kisses are being peppered over his face. "It's better this way. Two is not enough. It would hurt you."

"It hurts now." Peter feels like a petulant child, but he doesn't care. He throws his head back and moans, hoping he can just turn on Tony enough ton finally fuck him. But Tony stays true to his words, and it's minutes of getting finger fucked before the older man finally decides it's enough.

Peter still whines, when Tony pulls back his fingers. Because being completely empty is worse than being only filled with the other's digits. Tony shushes him with soothing kisses. "You'll feel better after this, promise", he whispers against Peter's lips. And then finally Peter can feel Tony's cock nudge against his entrance. The girth stretches him farther than he has been before, and even despite all the slick and the water the feeling is a little uncomfortable. But it's breathtaking at the same time.

Being too exhausted to push down against his father, Peter tries his best to relax and let Tony in. And it's wonderful. After the initial unease has gone, the stretch just feels so right and Peter squeezes down on the hot, heavy flesh inside of him. That makes Tony groan in pleasure and push in just a little faster. When Tony is in to the last inch, Peter feels impaled on his giant dick. Like it might split him in two. It's the best feeling in the world. Peter's eyes droop and for a moment it's enough to simply enjoy the way his inner walls are being stretched to their limit. Tony's voice is what pulls him back into the present.

"You're gonna love this part even more", Tony whispers in his ear. His voice is husky and has dropped at least one octave, a clear sign of how aroused he is by Peter, though his son can pay those signs no mind. He just grounds out "Fuck me, please."

"I was going to", Tony replies a bit put off. But since Peter can in no way return his quips, he just starts sliding out of the boy's hole slowly before pushing back in. Peter moans, his eyes blissfully closed. It's a sight Tony wants to imprint into his brain.

It's a rather slow dragging motion Tony has going, but Peter finds himself able to actually enjoy it. Since there is a cock stuffed deep inside of him, he is able to think a little more clearly now. Sex is still the only thing he can think about, but coming isn't so urgent anymore. He could go on like this. He knows it should be the other way around, the joining should be making him even more dazed. Peter likes to feel a little more like himself during this thing, though.

His legs warp around the back of Tony's legs and his arms snake around his torso. He kinda feels like hanging onto Tony, but his father doesn't seem to mind. He just pushes in and out of Peter, all the while lowly moaning. The beginning swelling of his knot catches on Peter's rim. It rips a sound of both surprise and appreciation out of Peter and just like that Tony's thrusts speed up.

They look into each others' eyes. Peter knows Tony must find evident traces of his heat there, but he can't really place the sparkling in Tony's eyes. It's not the beginning of his rut, but something akin to that. Tony leans down, stopping just short of his lips. His voice is hoarse when he whispers.

"You're my greatest achievement, Pete."

He presses his lips to Peter's, his hands grabbing hold of his son's slim hips, and starts a more earnest pace. They moan into each others' wet mouths. Peter feels his heart beating wildly, his hole clenches and unclenches uncontrollably, and he just moans 'dad' over and over again.

Water splashes over the brinks of the tube. Peter has lost every sense of direction, his world being reduced to the feeling of Tony above and inside of him. Peter wants this feeling to stay, he wants to wrap himself in Tony's arms and never leave.

Tony's cock brushes against his prostate repeatedly and Peter knows he is a goner. But then there's a hand wrapping itself around Peter's dick, stroking it, not quite in the same rhythm as the thrusts but still undeniably good. Peter's head begins to swim from all the pleasure. His fingers dig into Tony's back and he almost sobs, because he can't come until Tony's fully erect knot is buried deep inside him.

Tony can still go on. It comes from all his experience with sex. Peter curses inwardly.

"It's gonna be so much fun when I hit my rut", Tony breathes against Peter's lips, and it seems to be his own words that send him over the edge. Peter feels his already quite large knot being pushed against his rim, feels it entering him, and he thinks he cries out when it's finally inside. It expands even further, stretches him until Peter is sure it's gonna rip him open, and Tony comes in thick, hot spurs. Tony's hand doesn't stopping tugging his member. That combined with the feeling of Tony's semen shooting into his very core has Peter finally reach completion, too. He cries out in relief and shoots his come all over Tony and himself.

They lie there panting for some time. Peter revels in the moment until a voice from outside the bathroom door calls out to them.

"Are you finished already? If I have to listen to you guys for another second, I'm definitely going to be sick!"

Harry's voice abruptly pulls Peter out of his heat high. He takes in his surroundings: the drenched bathroom floor, the icky water in the tube, his own disheveled state and the disheveled state of his father. Panic rises in him and he tries to get up, but Tony stills him immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asks accusingly. "You could have ripped it off!"

Peter looks at him incredulous. "THAT's what your concerned about?!"

Before Tony can answer, Harry's voice calls through the door again. "Oh my god, please don't make a scene now, Pete."

Tony grins and nods. "You heard the boy. Besides, you can't go anywhere since you're... you know, stuck to me."

Peter colors at those words. "B-but Dad...", he stammers.

"Shut up, Pete!", Harry cries. "Everyone has been waiting for you two to do it, anyway! Gwen and I even placed bets how long it would take you to finally do it. Not that I want to witness this EVER AGAIN. So... I don't suppose you still need the toy you wanted me to bring?"

Before Peter can say anything to that, Tony grins. "Oh, I think he does!"


End file.
